yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Specter
| anime_deck = Sunavalon/Sunvine | ja_voice = Kajimoto Daiki }} Spectre (スペクター Supekutā) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is Revolver's assistant and a member of the Knights of Hanoi. Design Appearance Spectre is a fair skinned man with gray hair and light blue eyes. He wears a white suit with yellow outlines, and a black stripe on his chest. He also wears white shoes. As a child, he wore a green jacket over a dark shirt and khaki pants. Personality Much like Revolver, Spectre is a villainous individual that will do anything to protect the goals of Knights of Hanoi, doubting anyone would truly understand their reason for executing their plans. Up to his name, Spectre briefly appears to do whatever Revolver orders him. He has a habit of snapping his fingers to perform an action. Spectre likes to know everything about his opponent before he duels them. He then uses information of their past to distress them. When dueling Blue Angel, he correctly ascertained she got her avatar name from the "Blue Angel" book, which her brother used to read to her when she was a little girl crying over the loss of her parents. Not only does the knowledge unsettle Blue Angel, Spectre also claims that she will cry like the Blue Angel in the story because when she loses to him, she will lose her connection with her brother and become mere data. During his duel with Blue Angel, Spectre was shown to be an extremely manipulative, deceptive and cold-hearted individual at one point going as far as feigning having seen the light through Aoi's actions inspired by the Blue Angel story, only to later burn the book, causing her great distress. He also mocks Playmaker's self-proclaimed revenge to be ridiculous, as he brought his war with Hanoi to everyone else's involvement despite his best intentions. He is also cowardly to a petty degree, to the point using Akira Zaizen as his hostage when he was cornered, calling it his trump card to win. A young Spectre walked a path of darkness, without love he struggled to find, which created a destructive hatred inside him. While Playmaker said that incident caused time to stop for him, Spectre said that due to it, time started moving for him. He had fun during the incident and stated that if the incident hurt Playmaker then he must have led a happy life before it. Biography History When Spectre was still a baby, his parents abandoned him inside a hollow tree, at the mountain behind an orphanage. It took several days after he was abandoned for the orphanage to find him and during that time, the tree protected him from rain, wind, and wild animals. It closed its branches around the hollow where Spectre lay each time something threatened him. After he was found, he was raised in the orphanage for several years, though he only felt at peace near the tree and regretted that he couldn't spend much time with it. He grew up in the orphanage, but because he never had relatives, he didn't interact with other people. Even among the other children, he was always alone and bored. He lived like a specter, for nobody cared about him. As a child, he became one of the six children who were kidnapped in the Lost Incident. The incident actually entertained him, even if he was penalized and electrocuted. He sensed someone was testing him and expected big things for him. This pleased Spectre, who felt he had a reason to live. He was sad when the Incident ended and he was returned to the orphanage. The other adults at the orphanage forbade him to talk about what he experienced, and they treated him cautiously. Since he felt more alone then before, he first ran towards the hollow tree, only to see it was cut down. On that day, he began distrusting society, and ran away from the orphanage to the location of the Lost Incident. Since the location was locked, he waited there, hoping he would return playing. One day, Spectre saw a hooded figure - Revolver - who came for Spectre, which pleased him. Since that day, Spectre served Revolver with stern loyalty. Hanoi Spectre appeared inside the Knights of Hanoi base along with Revolver. He reported that they had found a lead on Ai, who will attempt at reviving Cyberse. He also told Revolver about Playmaker and how he would interfere with their plans. Since Playmaker deleted his record logs, the two concluded he was a skilled hacker. Revolver was interested, but asked of Spectre to keep the priorities on Ignis. Spectre told Revolver that he had made some wrong decisions in his attempt to gain Ai. He, however, said that the sliver lining was that SOL Technologies also failed to gain the A.I. Later inside the Knights base, he and Revolver watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. He told Revolver that they could use her. Inside LINK VRAINS, Spectre appeared from the shadows to speak to a waiting Blue Angel. He told her how Playmaker hadn't showed up and she questioned if he was a Knight. Ignoring the question, he said hello to her and the section where they were meeting then turned into a darkened, digital area. Spectre, appearing bigger then his usual size, walked into Blue Angel before disappearing. The shock made Blue Angel shield her eyes. He appeared behind Blue Angel which shocked her and as she moved, he appeared before her. He said he was a fan of hers and she accused him of lying. He denied this and said he wanted her to beat Playmaker, while now appearing on the floor. Spectre then returned to standing and held up a glowing purple card. He fired it towards Blue Angel which hit her. He told her this card will open a door deep in your heart. He wished her luck and disappeared. The card seemed to be absorbed into her duel disk upon his exit. After he left, Blue Angel seemed to not remember why she was there. Spectre and Revolver watched the Duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. Revolver counted on the card Spectre gave to Blue Angel to control her. Dr. Kogami was surprised how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. Spectre arrived, noting how scary the fate can be. Another Spectre was with Revolver, who noted his subordinates have been defeated by Playmaker and his allies. Revolver noted despite this setback, his three subordinates would serve as the core for his plan. Spectre reminded Revolver they still didn't know about Playmaker's identity, but Revolver proclaimed the plan had to continue, even if it cost his life, and nothing would stand in his path. Revolver let Spectre face Kitamura, to test the latter before letting him join the Knights of Hanoi. Spectre introduced himself and battled Kitamura in a Master Duel. Spectre defeated Kitamura, and thanked him, for due to his poor management, the takeover of LINK VRAINS was easy. However, he was disgusted to see Kitamura wanted to trick Revolver into his bidding. Kitamura wished to join the Knights of Hanoi. Specter snapped his fingers, bidding his wish - as data. With that, Kitamura glowed with a red light before disappearing. Spectre turned to the journalists, Frog and Pigeon, declaring that anyone wishing to enter LINK VRAINS would suffer the same fate. Still, he dared anyone to log inside. Later, he faced Blue Angel, and introduced himself to her, noting it was the second time they met. With a snap of his fingers, Spectre reminded Blue Angel of the incident, when he gave her "that card". Blue Angel accused him of giving her that computer virus, as Spectre noted he was "her fan". She demanded an explanation behind this, but Spectre refused to answer, thinking she would not understand, like combining hobbies and ideals. He exclaimed an idol like her would not understand his noble ideals. Since Revolver ordered him to crush anyone that wanted to stop their plans, Spectre let Blue Angel escape. She refused, swearing to defeat him and Revolver. Spectre thought a weakling like her could not defeat Revolver, and promised a far worse fate than a computer virus should she lose, alerting her she would not be able to return to the real world. Blue Angel nevertheless promised to protect LINK VRAINS from the likes of him. The two initiated a Master Duel. Spectre Normal Summoned "Sunseed Genius Loci", and used it to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryas". Spectre explained his monster could not be targeted for attacks. Blue Angel suspected there was more to it than that, while Spectre set a card. She asked about Ghost Girl's whereabouts, as Spectre joked that he hoped he would be Ghost Girl's friend, with a name like that. Blue Angel demanded a serious answer, as Spectre proclaimed Revolver had defeated her, and was a part of Tower of Hanoi as data. He assured Blue Angel she would be a part of the tower, too. Blue Angel swore she would not allow Spectre to do that, by defeating him, which amused Spectre. Blue Angel started her turn by summoning two "Trickstar" monsters, and played "Trickstar Light Arena" to prevent Specter from activating his Set card, and brought out "Trickstar Holly Angel". Spectre noted its effects can damage him and strengthen "Holly Angel", as Blue Angel noted being too popular had its drawbacks. She revived "Trickstar Lilybell" and inflicted 200 LP damage on Spectre. However, she saw the tree started reacting, but Spectre ordered her to continue. "Trickstar Lilybell" attacked Spectre directly, who announced his tree's effects have been triggered - Spectre Special Summoned a Link Monster, "Sunvine Gardna", which restored Spectre's LP back. Spectre took note that Blue Angel drew inspiration from the book named after her. Spectre admitted it was a good book, and read it out loud, claiming the character, "Blue Angel", shared the traits of Aoi Zaizen herself. He continued reading, pointing out that Aoi Zaizen also feels lonely and cries. To prevent that, Spectre knew Aoi Zaizen became Blue Angel, a hero of LINK VRAINS, to become popular. Blue Angel was angry Spectre dug up her past, who was nevertheless amused. Blue Angel identified him to be like the evil monsters in the book, as a "sad excuse for a human". She swore to defeat Spectre, who claimed it would be an honor. "Trickstar Holly Angel" attacked "Sunvine Gardna", who protected Spectre by reducing 800 LP damage from that attack, as well as ending Blue Angel's Battle Phase. Blue Angel realized Spectre played a defensive Deck, who boasted it is an absolute defense. Blue Angel ended her turn with a Set card, while Spectre belittled her efforts. Blue Angel planned on using "Trickstar Reincarnation", which would make Spectre draw five cards and two of her "Trickstar Lycoris'" would inflict 2000 LP damage on him. His Set card, "Sunvine Burial", banished Blue Angel's "Trickstar Reincarnation" and all of her copies in her Deck. He predicted Blue Angel would use that to inflict a lot of damage on his LP through "Trickstar Lycoris". Spectre claimed he opened Blue Angel's heart, finding that loneliness when Aoi was six years old, after the disappearance of her parents, soothed down when Akira read the "Blue Angel" book to her. Seeing Akira was her "treasure", Spectre knew Aoi fears losing that "treasure" the most. He proclaimed Blue Angel would lose everything, after she loses to him in this Duel. Spectre drew a card and was inflicted 400 LP damage, and used "Sunavalon Dryas" to bring out "Sunvine Healer", which restored his 500 LP back. Using "Spectre Healer", Spectre's "Sunavalon Dryas" evolved into "Sunavalon Dryades", a Link-2 tree. He noted like Akira protects his sister, this tree protects Spectre. Blue Angel sensed Spectre was also alone, since he loved the book, but unlike her, he was not loved and became destructive, which is the source of his power. Spectre found Blue Angel a strange person to have noticed his traits. Still, this made to him clear that Blue Angel knew her purpose, and found it bad that she would not live up to that. He brought the "Sunseed Genius Loci", using it to Link Summon "Sunvine Thrasher", whose ATK was boosted to 2400. "Sunvine Thrasher" destroyed "Trickstar Holly Angel" in a double K.O., but Specter revived the latter to "Sunavalon Drydes'" Link Marker. "Trickstar Holly Angel" destroyed one of Blue Angel's "Trickstar Lycoris", and Spectre asked her how did it feel to be attacked by her own ace monster. Blue Angel wondered if there was a way to destroy his tree, and upon looking at her hand, found a new strategy. Blue Angel Link Summoned "Trickstar Crimson Heart" and regained a bit of her LP. To stop "Sunavalon Dryades", Blue Angel raised its ATK by playing "Trickstar Bouquet", then had it sent to the Extra Deck with "Trickstar Temptation". She noted Spectre bore love towards the tree, but hatred as well, which was covered by the tree. Spectre admitted he sought love, but that love was never fulfilled. He claimed he was fine, even if he was scarred. He tempted Blue Angel, who fought for those that were hurt, for him, too, by negating "Trickstar Temptation" by the summoning of "Sunvine Maiden". Blue Angel was greately displeased her strategy failed, a failure Spectre commended to her lack of desire to understand him. He claimed he felt alone, at the bottom of a canyon, walking on a path without sound or light, and told she would never defeat him if she does not understand that. His tree evolved further into "Sunavalon Dryanome", and Link Summoned a "Sunvine Thrasher", who attacked "Trickstar Crimson Heart". While the latter was revived to Spectre's field, Blue Angel used "Trickstar Light Arena" to reverse the damage, gaining LP to 5000. With no defenses left, Blue Angel took 4000 LP damage from "Trickstar" monsters Spectre stole from her GY. On her next turn, Blue Angel made three consecutive Link Summons to bring out "Trickstar Delfiendium". Returning the three banished "Trickstar Reincarnation" cards to her hand, Blue Angel's "Trickstar Delfiendium" gained 3000 ATK, though Spectre reminded her that his tree protected him. Blue Angel pointed out that all of "Sunavalon Dryanome's" Link Markers were occupied, and could not trigger its effect. Her "Trickstar Delfiendium" attacked, and Blue Angel realized she won. However, Spectre clapped for this strategy, with his LP intact, which shocked Blue Angel. He used "Sunavalon Dryanome" to reposition the attacked "Trickstar Crimson Heart" to a different Main Monster Zone and negated the attack. Since Blue Angel was unable to set "Trickstar Reincarnation" cards she obtained, Spectre noted she was unable to do anything and would finish her off and let her meet Ghost Girl soon. Blue Angel went defensive by returning "Trickstar Delfiendium" and "Trickstar Candina" to Special Summon two "Trickstar Lycoris". She bet on her strategy by playing "Trickstar Treat", which set the "Trickstar Reincarnation" from her hand, meaning Spectre would draw cards and take damage from "Trickstar Lycoris", at the cost of Blue Angel taking 1000 LP at the End Phase. Blue Angel noticed Spectre has been analyzing her, meaning he wanted some protection, too, from being alone. She declared the ultimate love was the blue love he sought out. She swore to save Spectre, who dared her to just do that. Spectre took 1600 damage from Blue Angel's tactic, but he replenished LP by bringing out "Sunvine Healer". Blue Angel continued by setting a second copy of "Trickstar Reincarnation", halving Spectre's LP. Blue Angel noted even in cruelest hearts, people yearned for love, and played her final "Trickstar Reincarnation". Spectre started crying, demanding that Blue Angel saved her, but before that happened, Spectre played "Sunbloom Doom". Targeting "Trickstar Holly Angel", Spectre gained LP equal to the ATK of all monsters that shared the type, Fairy. Spectre noted Blue Angel didn't live up to her promise, who was terrified, as Spectre's LP raised and fell to 7200. He admitted that he did read the "Blue Angel" book, and found he had to defeat someone as pathetic enough to think that had to save him. He ripped the book, which was burnt down. Blue Angel questioned if tormenting her made Specter happy, who explained even if "Trickstar Treat" would deplete all of her LP, he would personally defeat her. Simply by banishing "Sunbloom Doom", Spectre destroyed Blue Angel's "Trickstar Lycoris" (whose Level equaled the number of Spell and Trap cards played during this turn), and inflicted 1000 LP to her. Spectre bid farewell to *Aoi Zaizen*, a girl that failed to become a Blue Angel, whose wings shattered at her defeat. Blue Angel fell down, making Spectre laugh out maniacally. Spectre gloated over Blue Angel's unconscious body, claiming he crushed her "blue love". As promised, Spectre declared Blue Angel could not log out of LINK VRAINS, thinking it was a fitting punishment for this "pathetic idol", then teleported away. He came out of a portal to confront Playmaker. Spectre introduced himself, and explained he would not let them pass through. He told these were Revolver's orders, and they would be crushed, too, like Blue Angel was, which shocked Ai and Playmaker. Spectre informed them he defeated her without even having to use his full strength. Spectre confirmed he did defeat Blue Angel, but he remembered she spoke something about "blue love", which Ai did not understand about. Spectre showed them bits of data of Blue Angel, stating she had no power to save him, and promised the same fate would befall Playmaker. When the Duel started, Spectre again began by using "Sunseed Genus Loci" to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryas", and setting a card. Playmaker remembered Blue Angel's tactics were about burning effect damage, and knowing he defeated her quickly, Ai proclaimed he was very dangerous, too. However, Ai noticed Spectre's monster did not look very offensive. Playmaker asked Spectre why does he fight, but Spectre claimed he fought for Revolver. Playmaker tried to persuade Spectre to step down, if he did not know about Revolver's mastermind plan. Spectre replied he knew that the data around the world would be destroyed, but he nevertheless would stand by Revolver. Playmaker claimed Spectre did not understand Revolver, whose plans have been continuing since ten years ago, in an incident many people were harmed. He claimed an outsider like Spectre had no reason to be involved in this. Spectre claimed he understood the Lost Incident, and was one of the six children that were involved in that event, just like Playmaker was. Playmaker was surprised, and pointed out the atrocity of the Lost Incident that befell Spectre. Spectre did not understand, and explained the incident actually entertained him, since he never felt livelier. He explained if one had a happy life before the Lost Incident, the event must've been hard for them. Spectre explained he was found by Revolver at the site of the Lost Incident, and he gave Spectre a place where he could belong, among the Knights of Hanoi. Spectre wondered if he was weird, but thought Playmaker was even stranger for his sense of justice. Playmaker reminded due to that incident, time stopped moving for him, but Spectre replied it started moving for him since then. Ai noticed Playmaker was distant, and reminded he was nothing alike Spectre, and pointed out the tower would continue growing as long as they waste time. Playmaker understood, while Spectre dared Playmaker to defeat him. Playmaker Link Summoned "Link Disciple" and "Link Devotee" by linking them. Playmaker tributed "Link Devotee" to draw a card and swap one into his Deck, then Special Summoned two "Link Tokens" and Normal Summoning "Cyberse Gadget", whose effect revived "Latency" from his GY. Using these monsters, Playmaker made three Link Summons: "Binary Sorceress", "Multi Sledgehammer" and "Binary Blader". Since his tree could not be attacked, Spectre took the attack of "Binary Sorceress", only to replenish his LP by Special Summoning "Sunvine Gardna". Spectre explained the tree protected him when he was a baby, and when the tree was cut down, he began distrusting society, and now served Revolver. Spectre's devious Sunavalon combo kept replenishing his LP and Summoning "Sunniness", but Playmaker never let up his attacks. In order to block Playmaker's play, Spectre used Akira as an hostage. But after Shoichi Kusanagi's failed attempt in a rescue, Akira decided to sacrifice himself. This angered Playmaker and he went on to defeat Spectre. Since the bridge collapsed soon after his defeat, Spectre's current status is unknown. Deck ".]] Spectre uses a "Sunavalon"/"Sunvine" Deck that focuses around Plant Link Monsters with defensive effects, mainly in the form of Damage reduction. For offensive tactics, Spectre relies on stealing the opponent's Monsters. Spectre also puts a strong focus on continously increasing his LP to survive whatever strategy the opponent comes up with. Contrary to most Decks, his Main Deck seems to consist mainly of Spells and Traps rather than a balance of monsters and Spells/Traps. His most used Main Deck monster is "Sunseed Genius Loci", a 0 ATK/DEF Normal Monster, which, despite its abysmal stats serves as the main key to his "Sunavalon" Link Monsters. In turn, these quickly bring out a range of "Sunvine" Link monsters from his Extra Deck to deal with the situation at hand. The "Sunavalon" Link Monsters trigger when Spectre takes damage, then heal that damage. As such, the Deck florishes when faced with repeated instances of damage, as seen during Spectre's Duel against Blue Angel's Trickstar Deck. Despite the Deck's strength, many of the support cards require Spectre to control at least one "Sunavalon" monster, thus it is his greatest downfall should "Sunavalon" is removed from his side of the field. The Dryas Monster Line also requires an unused Monster Card Zone that they point to apply and resolve their effects, which can be rendered useless if none of the zones are available. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters